29 December 1981
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-12-29 ; Comments *The fourth of five shows featuring the 1981 Festive Fifty chart. *About half of show now available, with more tba on File 4 *Angels 1-5 session is not mentioned at the start of the show, John says they are in the process of transferring their first release from cassette and has yet to play it on the show. *Information on session repeats courtesy of Ken Garner of Yahoo Peel Newgroup. Sessions *Siouxsie And The Banshees, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1981-02-10. :Session tracks released on 'Voices In The Air: The Peel Sessions' Universal/Polydor *Misty, #4 (repeat). Recorded 1981-05-12. No known commercial release. *Skodas, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1981-06-24. No known commercial release. *Angels 1-5, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1981-07-01. No known commercial release. :JP claimed this was the last session recording he attended in person. *Jass Babies, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1981-10-19. No known commercial release. *Sophisticated Boom Boom, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1981-10-28. No known commercial release. *Josef K, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1981-06-15. First broadcast 22 June 1981. :'Heaven Sent', 'The Missionary' and 'Applebush' available on Entomology (Domino REWIGCD30) :'Heaven Sent' and Heart Of A Song' available on Young And Stupid (Supreme International Editions) Tracklisting :(File 2 starts) *music Grinderswitch: Pickin' the Blues (LP Macon Tracks) Capricorn Records) : JP: "This is the edition of the Festive Fifty... that you're going to think that I have rigged in some way, if you're a regular listener to the programme. But it's absolutely straight and above board and very very honest. We've also got sessions from the Skodas, Sophisticated Boom Boom, Misty, Josef K, Jass Babies. And to start, Siouxsie And The Banshees" '' : ('File 2''' fades out at 0:34) *'File 4' begins *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Halloween (session) *Misty: Live Up Jah Life (session) *Skodas: Everybody Thinks Everybody Else Is Dead Bad (session) *Jass Babies: Talking Tongues (session) *Angels 1-5: Workface (session) *Josef K: Heaven Sent (session) *'File 4' pauses *'File 3' cuts in with 2 minutes of next track to go *Sophisticated Boom Boom: Joe (session) *Skodas: I'm Not Going To Give A Thing (Session) *Angels 1-5: Accident In Studio 4 (Session) : JP: "I got a note from the excellent 'Sick As A Parrot' fanzine, football magazine, which comes from Edinburgh... they do want correspondents..." *Misty: Lifeboat (Session) *'File 4' resumes *Jass Babies: My Love Make You Melt (session) *Josef K: The Missionary (session) : JP: "The last from both of those as far as tonights program goes anyway. And so to the last from Sophisticated Boom Boom" We'll be rejoining theh Festive 50 in about 10 minutes time. *Sophisticated Boom Boom: Surrender to Me (Session) *'File 3' ends *(File 2 resumes at 0:45, during next track) * Siouxsie And The Banshees: Voodoo Dolly (session) : JP: "Who's going to be the first to write to the music papers to say 'they're just copying Altered Images?'" : (File 1 starts) 1981 Festive Fifty: Numbers 20-11 : JP: "And now, old pard of mine, it's time for us to rejoin the Festive Fifty. If you recall, we ended last night at number 21, which was 'Ghost Town' by the Specials. I'm not going to go through the whole list again, but if you're interested in having a copy of it, send a stamped addressed envelope, addressed to...John Peel, and just put 'Festive Fifty' on it somewhere, I suppose: care of John Peel, Radio One, London W1A 4WW.' *'20': Undertones: 'Get Over You (7 inch)' (Sire) : JP: "Very pleased that's still there. Worried about 'Jimmy Jimmy', though....The next is one of these bits where you're gonna think, 'Oh, come on, he must have fixed that', but it's all absolutely true, straight and above board.' *'19': Birthday Party: 'Release The Bats (7 inch)' (4AD) *'18': Clash: 'Complete Control (7 inch)' (CBS) : JP: "Our next abrasive teenage melody...my contention (is) that it is the best track the Sex Pistols ever recorded.' *'17': Sex Pistols: 'Holidays In The Sun (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks)' (Virgin) : JP: "'The record which means that I shall probably never have another suntan in my life" (accidentally plays the opening of the next track on the LP, 'Bodies'). *'16': Stiff Little Fingers: 'Alternative Ulster (presumably from LP-Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) : JP: "You're going to think I've fixed this as well." *'15': Altered Images: 'Dead Pop Stars (7 inch)' (Epic) *'14': Joy Division: 'Transmission (7 inch)' (Factory) *'13': Jam: 'Down In The Tube Station At Midnight (7 inch)' (Polydor) *'12': Damned: 'New Rose (LP-The Light At The End Of The Tunnel)' (MCA) *(John accidentally plays the start of the next track on the LP, 'Love Song'.) *'File 4' ends *'11': Joy Division: 'Dead Souls (LP-Still)' (Factory) *(JP back-announces the track as "Dead Soul" and File 1 cuts out) : JP: "Thanks very much for listening and good night. Don't forget to listen tomorrow night". :News :- File 2 ends File ;Name *File 1) John Peel Festive Fifty 1981 Part 4.m4a *File 2) JP19811229.mp3 *File 3) John Peel Show (1981_12_29) sessions.mp3 ;Length *File 1) 0:34:34 *File 2) 0:44:25 (to 38:34) (to 3:27, from 38:18 additional to File 1)) *File 3) 0:25:17 ;Other *File 3) Very good stereo sound at 320 kbps. Tape and file from Hangthedj 16:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *File 1) John Peel Torrent Compilation 1 Of 17 (Festive Fifties 1992-2004 Plus Others) *File 2) mediafire *File 3) mooo/folder / mooo/file - (login required) Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Shared Category:One For Ken Category:hangthedj tape